When Mistakes Lead to New Revelations
by PsychoBlonde
Summary: This is a STONY (steve/tony) one-shot set in an AU reality with alpha/beta/omega-dynamics. It's rated M for a reason aka there is sex in it. There might come a sequel to this story but who knows. For more information continue to story :) R&R.


So this is a STONY one-shot set in a AU reality where there are alphas, betas and omegas. Obviously it's an alpha!steve/omega!tony story becasue I can't ship it any other way than with Steve on top (and Tony taking it up the ass) ;)

This might become a prequel as I've been thinking of writing a longer story in the same universe that plays out after this one but I'm not sure yet if I'm going to do it. This story contains smexy scenes so that's why it's rated M and so you read it on your own risk.

Do review and tell me what you thought about this little plot bunny of mine that I had :)

/PsychoBlonde

* * *

" **When Mistakes Lead to New Revelations"**

Fuck, shit, holy mother Mary was the only thing running through Tony's mind at the moment. It had been a few hectic weeks and the genius had completely forgotten about his impending heat. Which had led him to this frustrating moment, he was on the verge of going into heat and there were no suppressants around to stop it. Not that the drugs would work anymore as there would be no time for them to take effect.

Not many knew of Tony's "situation" and he would happily keep it that way. Being an omega was not easy and with Tony being Iron-Man and all, did certainly not make the situation any better. He had learned from an early age to hide his dynamic, most people thought he was a beta and he was fine with that. If someone straight-out asked him about it, he did not lie but Tony had learned fast that most people assume they do not ask. Howard had been very displeased about his son being an omega and had showed it clearly in his actions and words. Pretending to be a beta was just a lot easier than struggling to even get ones primary needs and rights fulfilled as an omega.

Tony had been using suppressants for almost his whole life because of this, ever since he had gone through his first heat. Only occasionally did he let himself go off them, unfortunately that had been almost seven years ago since the last time and Tony knew he was in for a hell of a ride. Going through a heat was never nice but going through it after years of suppression and with no alpha around to help him it was not going to be fun. The only positive thing about this was that he was alone in the tower. Natasha and Clint were on a mission, Bruce was holding a conference in Switzerland, Thor was not on earth and Captain Popsicle was somewhere. Their newest addition Wanda was off on some SHIELD training-camp and so Tony had the whole tower for himself in his suffering. He had gone through enough heats to know this one was going to be crappy and he did not need any spectators.

He could feel his body getting warmer and his mind would soon follow into a foggy mist of nothingness. Gulping down the last of his water whilst standing in the kitchen Tony headed for his bedroom. He could do this, a few days of agony and then it would be over and he would simply be better prepared for the next one not to be caught with his pants down. He had been lucky this time to have the tower for himself but Tony knew his luck was not that good certainly not when it came to matters like this.

 **STONY**

Steve was tired. Then again, it was always tiring having to deal with bureaucrats. Technically he should still have a few days left but thanks to Agent Coulson, Steve got to go home a few days earlier than expected. He was looking forward to a few days of calmness and privacy, not having to play the golden boy in front of the media. Steve was impatiently waiting for the elevator to take him up to the living-quarter level of Stark tower. There was the soft ping of the door when it opened and just as he was about to step out of the elevator he was hit with the scent of an omega in heat.

The blonde haired captain was not usually affected by it but this time it felt different, the scent was also unusually familiar, Steve was sure of it. This in itself was weird as there were no omegas at Stark tower and the fact that SHIELD did not hire omegas, only alphas and betas. Also, considering the fact that no one was supposed to be home, at least to his knowledge. He was not overly fond of how affected he was by the sweet scent that filled his nose with every breath he took.

"Jarvis?"

"Yes sir?" the AI's voice floated through the room.

"Who else is home? Aren't everyone supposed to be somewhere else?"

"Mr. Stark is, but he does not seem to feel very well. He is, I think the word is, going through a heat."

"Thank you, Jarvis."

Tony? Tony could not be an omega, could he? It was Tony after all, the man was too smart for his own good 99 % of the time but even he would have a hard time keeping something like this a secret. Tony was a beta. SHIELD would never have hired him otherwise, Iron-Man or not and SHIELD knew these kind of things, they would not have missed something as crucial as this, or more specifically Fury would not have missed it. There was only one way to figure it out.

He was not sure about what he had expected to find but a half-naked Tony in the middle of a heat was certainly not it. For a moment the super soldier was completely stupefied at the sight in front of him, simply standing in the doorway with his mouth half ajar and stared. Luckily he managed to snap out of it.

"Tony?"

Tony was burning up and his mind was foggy. He was lying on his bed half-naked and with slick dripping from his hole. He had one hand wrapped around his cock and the other one was gripping at the bed sheets beneath him. His eyes were closed and low moans and whimpers were the only sounds beside the AC that were heard. A voice cut through the fog in his brain, a very familiar voice calling his name and suddenly all his senses were overwhelmed by the strong scent of an alpha. This was not good, not that his brain recognized it as such as his body reacted to the scent, craving to be touched. As the alpha got closer it took Tony's muddled brain a few minutes before it clicked who it was. It was Steve, Captain Popsicle, Mr. Hotty-with-very-tight-shirts, Tony's-most-recent-and-longest-lasting-wet-dream. Suddenly there was a hand on his forehead, strong and steady as it moved down over his cheek, only to stop there. Tony could not stop himself from leaning into the touch.

Steve knew rationally that it was simply the heat and the hormones that made his teammate act the way he did but he could not help but feel that familiar tugging at his heart when the omega leaned closer with his head. For a long time now he had felt more than friendship towards the genius but had said nothing about it, afraid that he would lose the other man completely if he did. Pushing those thoughts far away, Steve pulled his hand away ready to run as fast as possible from Stark tower and its owner when a hand gripped the back of his shirt, efficiently stopping his retreat.

"Please… Steve… I…," mumbled Tony incoherently but never finished his sentence.

Watching his friend and teammate squirm on the bed did absolutely nothing for his mental-state as his pants got noticeably tighter than they had been just moments before. No one could argue that Tony was anything else but gorgeous and at this moment he was even more so. Steve could feel his self-control slip away, as he watched Tony on the bed.

"Please…" It came out as nothing more than a soft whimper.

If anyone was to ask about it later, Steve would be sure to ask how anyone could deny Tony anything when said man was in heat, horny with his face flushed and begging when it was hard to deny the man anything when he was being his usual braggy and annoying self. Full lips were parted and small moans were heard, with his legs spread and the smell of slick was thick in the room. Steve watched Tony's naked chest move up and down as his eyes moved closer to where Tony's sweatpants clung low showing off a pair of hipbones, teasing about what lay underneath them. The blonde licked his lips hungrily as he moved closer to the bed, catching Tony's lips in a heated kiss as the other man moved to sit up.

Tony let out a moan as his mouth was plundered by the alpha. He was too far gone to care about neither the consequences that would follow nor the awkwardness. He did not fight it as he was pushed down onto the bed again, the kiss never breaking in the process. Tony squirmed as Steve settled down on top of him, forcing him to spread his legs wider apart. It felt good having the alpha's weight on top of him, keeping him grounded.

His friend was impatient, Steve could feel it with how the genius was moving beneath him, trying to create some sort of friction between his own rock hard bulge and Steve's growing one. Deciding not to prolong the dark haired omega's suffering any longer, Steve pulled off the offending sweatpants that were blocking his view. He took a moment to simply take in the lovely view that was on display only for him. Tony's cock was hard and pre-cum was leaking from its tip and his thighs were sticky with slick. A frustrating growl escaped the omega and Steve could not help but chuckle at the blatant display of impatience. The blonde haired man leaned back down for another kiss as he let his hands roam over the taut body he had longed to touch for a very long time now.

Strong hands moved over defined abs as they travelled further down to squeeze a firm ass. This elicited a guttural groan from Tony who in turn wrapped his arms around Steve's neck. Without much notice Steve slipped two fingers inside, enjoying the feeling of hot wetness that surrounded them. It was very much welcomed if he was to go by the raised volume of moans and whimpers coming from Tony. The two fingers were shortly followed by a third one as the alpha evenly pushed the fingers in and out as he savored the sight of Tony on his back with his legs spread being finger fucked.

The dark haired omega was close to coming, but when he tried to reach for his aching cock to get the release his body was craving, his hand was swatted away with a soft but authoritative no following it. Tony wanted to complain but his brain to mouth connection was not working properly. Not that there was much time for it before he found himself being flipped over onto his stomach, with his ass in the air. A load moan escaped him as he felt a tongue probe at the entrance of his throbbing hole. He had never been more of a fan of rimming as he was at that moment. Although, it was not enough, he needed more. He needed Steve's cock inside of him, to fuck him long and hard.

"Steve…!" Tony whimpered into the pillow.

"What Tony? You want my cock, do you? You have to say it." Steve's voice was husky as he spoke.

"Fuck me, I need… fuck me!" panted Tony, his mind not working at all.

He did not have to ask again as the rustle of clothes being removed was heard, not that Tony noticed he was too far gone the only thing he could think about was finally getting some release. The bed dipped and shortly after the familiar sound of a condom-packet being opened was heard. Even though it only took about a minute it felt like an eternity to Tony who was already getting impatient, but before he could voice his frustration the bed dipped again and the hands that had only been gone for a short while, were back. He could feel the tip of Steve's cock at his aching hole and did not waste any time in pushing his ass back, moaning as the thick cock filled him up.

For a long time the only sounds that were heard in the room were moans, whimpers, groans and skin slapping against skin as Steve fucked Tony in a hard but steady rhythm. It was not long before Tony came, his hand wrapped around his cock milking it until every last drop of cum was either dripping from his hand or pooled in the sheets below him. Steve felt himself get closer to coming when the walls around his cock contracted with every drop of cum shooting out from Tony's cock. Slamming into Tony, once twice… and the alpha felt how his balls contracted and he came hard inside of the omega. It had been a while since he had had an orgasm quite like that.

Panting, Steve let his hands travel some more over the firm backside before he pulled out. He was careful not to break the condom as he tossed it into the bin at the foot of the bed, before he laid down beside a very satisfied and tired Tony. He could not help but grin as the dark haired genius snuggled closer, even if it was heat induced snuggling and would only last until the next wave of the heat would strike. This was certainly not what he had expected to happen when he got back to Stark tower but he was not complaining. The next few upcoming days would be interesting to say the least.

 **STONY**

Avoiding Captain Spanx-Pants was not easy, even when they were the only people in the tower. All four days of heat were shrouded in a thick mist and there were those moments of clarity that Tony was sure he would never forget. One of which where he is begging his teammate to "not go" and "fuck me please!", it was embarrassing. Not that the problem was that he had disliked it but rather that he had enjoyed it too much. This was a big problem, Tony was sure that someone like Steve only had done it, because hey an omega in heat begging for help did that need anymore explaining, and the fact that they were teammates. Which means the captain did it out of obligations towards a teammate and his stupid moral compass that told him to help other people.

After all, there was not much to like about Tony except for his body and money, enough people had made that clear enough over the years. He was an alcoholic, self-centered, playboy who did not know his place and was continuously breaking rules and overstepping his authority. He was an omega and should act like it, not trying to reach above his natural place in society, aka he should stop being himself and let an alpha rule over his every move for the rest of his life. It was a fact that 99 % of all alphas wanted and omega to be quiet, obedient and respectful whilst staying at home doing chores. Steve was from the 40s and Tony was as far from a 40s model omega as one could get; he was the exact opposite, brash, outspoken and too smart for his own good. Not only that, but he did not know when to shut-up and disliked being ordered around by other people.

Tony was hiding in his workshop, deep in thought about everything that was fucked up in his life and berating himself over his treacherous omega feelings and thoughts, as he tinkered with a new robot idea he had. It would not be many more days now and then the others would be back, Bruce had called saying he was getting back in three days time and so would Wanda, he just had to hold out until then and then he would be safe again. At least there would be fewer chances for Rogers to find him when there were more people walking around, at least Tony hoped so.

Said Captain was heading for Tony's workshop, having lured Jarvis to tell him where the resident genius was hiding out that day. Two days had passed since the heat had ended and at the moment Tony had gotten his senses back had taken one look at Steve and had then promptly run away from the situation. He had been hiding since then and frankly Steve was tired of the hiding, mostly because he knew there was something bothering the omega hence the avoidance tactic but because of the avoiding he could not help and it bothered him. Stopping outside of Tony's workshop, he sneaked a peak from the glass walls, for once happy the open spaces and see-through walls, as he spotted his teammate deep in thought by one of the many worktops in the room. This time he was not going to let the other man slip away.

"Jarvis?"

"Yes sir?"

"Lock the door after me would you? I won't let him sneak away this time."

"Are you sure sir?"

"Just do it." Ordered Steve as he opened the door and stepped inside.

As he expected, taking Tony by surprise was not possible, Steve did not even have to say anything as his friend whipped around, a suspicious glint in his eyes. Tony's body was tense and ready to bolt at any second, luckily the alpha had been prepared for this.

"Tony, don't run away. Please." Steve did not let his eyes off the omega, "I just want to talk. Why are you avoiding me?"

"Avoiding? I'm not avoiding you Popsicle, I just have a lot to do right now, so please leave," said Tony whilst making a shooing motion with his hands.

Sadly, it did not work. Tony huffed as he tried to gauge how suddenly he would have to do a dash for the door not to get caught. Apparently this did not go unnoticed as a small smile slipped onto Steve's face.

"The door is locked. I had Jarvis lock it for me," said Steve as he took a small step closer to Tony.

"Why? There's nothing to talk about."

"Yes there is, Tony. There's a lot to talk about."

"Says you perhaps but I don't want to talk," muttered Tony as he slumped down in his chair he had been sitting in earlier.

Steve wanted to sigh but held it in; it would do him absolutely no good in this situation. He had to get Tony to open up but he had no idea how to do it. Not that it came as a big surprise that the omega did not want to talk, that was after all Tony's trademark, hold it in and drown it in alcohol and hopefully the problem would vanish.

"Tony, look at me," ordered Steve.

He was slightly surprised when the other man actually did as he was told, usually when told what to do Tony would do the complete opposite. What came next was not something Steve had expected.

"See?! This is what I have a problem with! Just because I'm an omega I'm supposed to listen to do what others want me to do! But I don't like it, not one bit so you can just go fuck yourself Rogers; you're just like any other alpha out there!" ranted Tony as he glared angrily at the blonde. "I can take care of myself; I've been doing it for a long time now. You don't own me and even then why the fuck would you? Stop pretending like you care, when you obviously don't do it! You got what you wanted so why don't you leave like everyone else!"

"Oh Tony…"

It broke Steve's heart to hear those words. Things had not been easy for omegas in the 40s, he had been a scrawny alpha and still had a better life but he had hoped things would have gotten better over the years while he was submerged in the ice but apparently things were still the same. What hurt him the most was that Tony thought he did not care, how could he not care? Tony was so much more than what the media made him out to be, what other people made him out to be who did not know him, but Steve knew. Tony was kind, thoughtful when he wanted to be, brave and loyal, starved for affection and completely broken when it came to trusting others but that was not his own fault that was societies and people's problem. After all, they were the ones that had made Tony the way he portrayed himself, selfish and arrogant.

"I care about you, you're my friend. How could I not?"

"Hah! How could you not? Why not because I'm selfish and evil and a drunkard, I'm a broken toy Rogers and I've been that way for a long time."

"I don't care if you're broken or not, you're my friend Tony. Omega or beta or whatever, it doesn't matter," spoke Steve.

Tony hated himself a bit when he felt tears welling up in his eyes, he was not some childish omega who cried at everything and needed someone to comfort him and here he was milliseconds away from crying. It was not even a good reason, God how he hated himself sometimes, he was always a lot more sensitive after a heat thanks to all those hormones fucking with his brain and now it was coming to bite him in the ass. He wanted to think that everything Rogers was saying was a lie but the goddamn man did not lie and it bothered Tony. He just wanted to run away and find some small hole to fall into, at least that way he would not have to face his feelings or anything else for that matter.

The omega was too caught up in his own thoughts, that he did not even notice when the tears started to fall, or how Steve stopped talking mid-sentence. He did not even hear it when the blonde called his name, in that soft deep voice that Tony loved to listen to. It was not until a pair of arms pulled him in for a tight embrace that he snapped out of it. At first Tony tried to struggle his way out of the hug but Steve was a lot stronger than him, and also it felt nice being held close like that. Somehow they ended up on the floor, Steve sitting down with a crying Tony in his lap.

They sat like that for a long time, Steve in silence whilst holding Tony, gently rubbing his hand over the omega's back in a soothing pattern letting Tony cry. It hurt to watch his friend like this but it was also probably a good thing, holding things in for a long time was never healthy and by the looks of it the other man had needed this for a long time now. Steve closed his eyes as he let his chin rest on top of Tony's head, closing his arms even tighter around the omega's slim waist.

"Oh Tony… why can't you see that there are people who care about you and love you," mumbled Steve.

Tony did not answer; he was too busy freaking out over his crying episode whilst fighting the urge to bury his face in the crook of Steve's neck and never look the other man in the eyes. Not that he seemed to have any other option as the alpha did not seem to have any thoughts about letting go. Tony sighed softly, his body tired from all the hiding and now the crying. He did not kick up too much of a fuss when Steve moved him around so that they were face to face. Tony averted his eyes when the blonde in whose lap he was sitting looked him straight in the eyes. His red and puffy eyes from all the crying, Tony could feel a blush rising over his cheeks. He was embarrassed. Not that he expected to get away with it, and he was right. A hand gripped his chin moving his head gently so that he was forced to look at the other man.

"Tony why do you think I'm doing this?" asked Steve.

Tony did not answer immediately.

"You don't care so why do you ask?" mumbled Tony as he once again tried to get away but his escape plan was once again thwarted.

"I think we have established that I care," chuckled Steve as he stroked his thumb over Tony's cheek. "I care a lot more than you think I do. What is that you're afraid of Tony?"

"I…," Tony swallowed his words; he did not want to admit it out loud that would make it too real.

The soft strokes over his cheek continued and for a moment Tony felt at ease again.

"Even if you care now you'll leave and I won't be able to take that," whispered Tony.

Steve was not sure if he had heard right at first, Tony had spoken so low but by the growing blush on the omega's face and the averted gaze he was pretty sure he had understood it right. A warm feeling spread in his chest and he could not help but smile at the omega in his lap. Tony really was something special. Leaning forward Steve pressed a short chaste kiss on Tony's lips before he let his arms wrap around that slim waist once again, pulling Tony into a new hug.

"Good. Because I'm not letting you go," stated Steve firmly.

"You're not going to leave when you get tired of me?"

"No, I won't leave you."

"You're not lying?"

"No Tony I'm not lying, I won't leave you but you better promise me you won't avoid me in the future, if you have something on your mind then talk to me. Promise me, Tony."

"I… I'm still me and nothing will change that."

"I know that."

"I'll try my best, but I won't promise."

That was enough for Steve at that moment, it had been a tiring few days and both of them needed sleep. Tony was half asleep, all his energy was already spent for the day and his eyes were barely open. It did not take long for him to fall asleep. It took a few minutes but Steve managed to get them both off the floor without waking Tony in the process. Making sure he had a steady grip on Tony's sleeping form; Steve carried the sleeping omega to the bedroom. He too was tired and looking forward to get some sleep in before a disaster or another hit that would demand all their attention for a few weeks onwards once again.

 **-THE END-**


End file.
